superhero_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PoseidonR/What does a good Super Hero need to be?
I bet you have wondered if your idea is interesting enough even if you really like it yourself, in that case if you think it's interesting, then I would generally say go for it because if you like what you're working on, then you will work on it more and be less likely to abandon it halfway, but coming up with that good idea can be the hard part so today I am going to look into what makes a good story. Now you might have already read my Super Hero Cliches and if you have then you may already have a basic idea of what to look out for so that's most it covered. Like that page says, this is not beating up on other works but should be taken into consideration. Take my Shyne Bros series. I personally value those to be interesting, I have taken characters which I find inspirational, cool and exciting. I have taken ideas which I like to see in films. But the thing was I didn't come up with this idea over night, I had spent weeks planning it, looking at interesting villains, which I eventually stumbled upon the Marionette from FNaF2. I had gotten the idea for Samuel when playing the rhythm thief and then though to bring James in. Now the five cousins were inspired by the bosses in Paper Mario Sticker Star and if you think about it, you can see what I mean. I use the concept of combining inspirations and ideas. If you think I'm going off topic with what I'm saying here, jut stay with me. I never have a good idea that comes to mind without taking some sort of inspiration. If you look at my Skylanders pages, The Psychics are inspired by the Magic Element, the Dualement Army is inspired by something another user did, the Redlanders were inspired by a weird dream I had and the Sound Blasters were inspired by Music. We're not talking about Skylanders here, but developing ideas off of inspiration is a start. Good ideas can come flying in but great ideas come through research and inspiration. So on to the actual help, one of my personal preferences is to have variety, especially in color, which is probably something you might want to take into consideration. One way you could be original with color is to pick out 2 or 3 colors to begin with and then build off of that. This applies for things like: *'Areas'- It can seem boring sometimes to have everything in a city setting, especially New York. City settings are unoriginal, sometimes rural settings are interesting and in my Shyne Bros, it has them switching between metro and rural. Not even the Marvel Cinematic Universe is set in the city all the time. *'Super Heroes/Villains'- This can be simple, having simple variety in hair color, race, backgrounds and beliefs can be interesting but you mainly want to focus on variety in costumes. *'Abilities'- Although having each character have the same super power would seem more realistic (and in some cases more affordable) in a real life situation, it may not seem the most interesting. This is unless it's a good Super Power, like telekinesis. Next I wanted to talk about the type of Heroes and Villains. Here I will base this on real life situations: *'Vigilantes'- Vigilantes will not be accepted as good straight away, most likely will be assumed to be bad. Watch the first Amazing Spider Man and just look at how the New York Police Department had a warrant out for Spider Man. They did this for the 1960's comics although not as much the 2000's trilogy. *'Government/Police'- Let's compare this to Felicia (from the Shyne Bros and her background). She gained her powers five years before the events of the film, she then joined the police force, completed a course in whatever it is you have to do to be to become an officer and then slowly started revealing her powers until she slowly built her way up to be a crime fighter. She had put time into it that would not end up with a warrant for her arrest. On the government side the Hero would have to go through test to see if they can handle things like flying and also using Super Powers, they would have to be trusted have their medical history, employment history, school reports (if applicable) looked at to see if they can handle such things and are trustworthy. The government will never just say "poof, here are your powers". There will be some sort of process. Villains are easier to talk about as you can get into a lot more here. They could be: *A Crime Organization- going for the good ol mob here. *A Terrorist Organization- going for the not good ol Terrorist. *An Evil Corporation- generally the default idea. Cliche but still interesting. *Extra Terrestrial- going for those who have intentions of taking someting include our humanity. The last thing I should talk about is additional information. *'The Setting'-Try not to have it too much in the city, it is good to see the city, but not too much of it. Again, build your idea off of 2 or 3 colors. *'The Villains'- For an organization, ask yourself, what does this organization do? For Corporation, what Industry is there cover-up? (If Applicable). What are their beliefs and backgrounds? *'Story'- Try not to make this with too many clichés. Refer to the list made a while back. Use Inspiration for many aspects if you are struggling. So that's about it for now. I hope this blog helped I will see you in the next one! (Not Copying Markiplier at all). Poseidon133 (talk) 07:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts